Better Days
by quantuminferno
Summary: Seto Jou; not my best work, but you know any SetoJou seems fine, either way, Jou finds out that some days can be better than others while some people just make our days.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Yugioh, it's characters, yadda, yadda, yadda... it's  
  
not like I'm making money off of this... it's all for the love of Seto/Jou *sigh....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: here's a one shot quickie fic... I don't know how this one will turn out though, fluff?   
  
angst? just plain romance? PWP? Naw, I'll just see what happens. Oh, yeah and it's not one of   
  
my better works because I'm just plowing right through it because my mind has been a mess and I   
  
just need to write to clear it up (but it probably won't be that good so don't expect too much)  
  
.  
  
Oh yeah, and there will probably be a lot of OOC-ness on Seto's part.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Some days do get better  
  
.  
  
.  
  
by: Quantuminferno  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I knew it was an act, somewhere deep inside I did know it, but I couldn't believe it. So when  
  
he first approached me at lunch, I was expecting another fight, another dog remark, another put down  
  
that hurt more than I'd ever let him know because each time he made those comments a piece of me died.  
  
I'd never let him know because then he'd just laugh at me, and I know that he'd never return any of the  
  
feelings I had for him. He..., well, he wasn't gay for starters. I didn't think so at least. He had  
  
the looks of a god and the clearest blue eyes that I've ever seen. Simply put, I had fallen in love  
  
with my rival, and rivals don't kiss and make up... make out... both would be unthinkable. I fell  
  
in love with the one person in the world that would probably never love me back.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-----  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was one of those days. You know, the ones where you wake up in the morning  
  
feeling great that you're alive and well. I even praised the sun, sky, and the singing  
  
birds. That was until one of those lovely birds crapped on my head, so that I had to   
  
stop by a water fountain in the park I walk by every morning and take an impromptu shower.  
  
That stop got me not only late for class but gave the opportunity for the street dogs to have  
  
a morning chase. It was not a good day. I began to curse the day before class even began.   
  
I cursed the birds, dogs, school... not my friends, and definitely not the brunette that sat   
  
beside me in practically all my classes. Defintitely not him, not Seto.  
  
.  
  
Seto... I can't call him that, only in my head is it permissable. I call him Kaiba,   
  
money bags, some insult or another. It was routine, and I just fall right into it even though  
  
I'd rather say a million other things. Things that shouldn't be said to enemies.  
  
.  
  
It was a bad day already, as you can tell, but unfortunately Seto was on another one of his  
  
rampages of teasing me nonstop. I wasn't in the mood. It just seemed to hurt even more than  
  
usual because of the way the day was going. Yugi and the others told him to quit it, but I just  
  
chose to ignore it.... technically I couldn't ignore it, I just didn't have the strength to face   
  
him again and lie to him again. It's hard to live a lie everyday, but I do. That didn't stop him  
  
from his comments though.  
  
.  
  
Finally it was lunch time. However, lunchtime didn't seem like it was going to get any better.   
  
I'd had about a hundred comments made about me with some specific references about being a mutt and   
  
as much pieces of papers thrown at me when the teacher wasn't looking. Still, no response did I   
  
give him. I couldn't even look at him without feeling both worse and... well you know that high   
  
you get when you get to look at someone you really really like, yeah, that. It's enough to make   
  
anyone insane.  
  
.  
  
I made up some lame excuse to the Yugi and the others so that I could eat outside alone. I  
  
didn't feel like having much company, and I think they understood because I'm sure no one would  
  
be that gullible to accept the excuse I gave them. To make matters worse, I didn't have a lunch,   
  
and anyone that's anyone knows how hungry I can get. No lunch and no money to buy lunch.  
  
.  
  
I sat under a tree away from anyone else so that I could have some sort of rest from the day.  
  
Then a shadow fell over me, and the butterflies in my stomach immediately told me who it was. I   
  
almost sighed out loud as I prepared myself for flying insults and papers coming my way. But,   
  
there was none. He sat down beside me and just started to eat. To say I was confused would be  
  
an understatement. In fact, I figured that he must have known I had no lunch and found this new  
  
silent way to insult me by eating right beside me.  
  
.  
  
I didn't bother to look at him because I figured that smirk would be on his face, and with him  
  
that close I wasn't sure how I'd react, to punch him or try to kiss him. So I didn't see the bologne   
  
sandwich he was offering to me until it was right in front of my face. I looked at him this time,   
  
but he was just staring off into space holding half of his sandwich in front of my face. I   
  
scrutinized the sandwich for a bit, and wondered at the chances of it having poison to kill me,   
  
but then Seto would get imprisoned and be away from Mokuba and I knew that he wouldn't let that   
  
happen. So I took it and muttered my word of thanks.  
  
.  
  
He wasn't going to break the silence, and I just couldn't stand it anymore. I could practically  
  
feel his body heat and I was being overpowered just by his smell. It was intoxicating, but I   
  
reprimanded myself for some other thoughts that soon followed. I decided to try a civil conversation  
  
and ask him a question that was on my mind since he offered the sandwich.  
  
.  
  
"Kaiba," I started still avoiding any eye contact, "Why would a multi-millionaire, company owning,  
  
teenager with a mansion have a bologne sandwich for lunch?"  
  
.  
  
I sneaked a peak at him, and noticed that he was staring at his half of the sandwich that was practically  
  
gone by now, and he said, "It's my favorite."  
  
.  
  
No "mutt" attached to that statement, and no other sarcastic remark, just a simple statement, one that  
  
no one has probably ever heard, except maybe Mokuba. It was a good answer, but I just couldn't help but  
  
giggle at that. Me, giggle. Guys don't giggle, at least they're not supposed to, and I don't know what  
  
actually drove me to do so. I felt Seto's eyes on me in an instant, and I could feel the blush that colored  
  
my cheeks at that moment. Seto had actually answered a question civilly and I manage to laugh at him.  
  
.  
  
I waited for the comment that would come and him leaving, I immediately felt remorse for the laugh because  
  
I actually didn't want him to leave. It was nice to have him near me. To be that close and not argue, was   
  
a dream come true. Too bad I had to wake up, but he never did leave, and I was starting to wonder at  
  
his weird behavior that day.  
  
.  
  
Then I made the fatal mistake, I looked to see what he was doing and made eye contact. His eyes were   
  
the ones that looked like they could see right into your soul and burn you with their intensity, and I  
  
couldn't take my eyes away, couldn't bring myself to turn away from him when everything else in my body   
  
was sure that that spot was the exact place I was supposed to be in.  
  
.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered out the apology, "I didn't..." I couldn't finish my thoughts because all   
  
thoughts left my mind as Seto placed his index finger on my lips to quiet them. I could barely breathe as  
  
he slowly moved closer to me. I could feel his breath upon my lips and he slowly claimed my lips as his own.  
  
A slow deep kiss that didn't last very long, but the sincerity and emotion in it held no obscurity.  
  
.  
  
He moved back a little and whispered in my ear, "Sorry I acted like a jerk. Some days do get better."   
  
With that he give me a small peck on the lips and left.  
  
.  
  
I sat there stunned, and asked myself continually, "What just happened?" I figured that I was hallucinating,  
  
delusional, and insane. The insane part was the most likely because seto doesn't act like that. He was all...  
  
nice, and stuff like that. I felt the heat rise to my face when I thought about the first kiss. It was my   
  
first, really, not to sound naive or something, but I just never felt like kissing anybody else... anyone   
  
other than Seto, and that didn't seem to be a possibility until a minute ago.   
  
.  
  
Then there was the second kiss. Could you even call it a kiss. It was barely a peck. Was it a promise  
  
of something more? And I did just get an apology from the great, almighty, sexy as hell, Seto Kaiba!  
  
.  
  
I was cut out of my reverie by the bell. I cursed the day again because school was not finished yet, but  
  
the rest of the classes did hold some promise as Seto was in them. Maybe I'd get some answers...  
  
.  
  
... or maybe I'll just be ignored by him for the rest of the school day. I didn't know whether to be  
  
enraged or happy that he wasn't insulting me or throwing stuff at me, but then I had to go home, had to do  
  
homework, and had to leave Seto and the million unanswered questions he left me with.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-----  
  
.  
  
.  
  
So, today, I've come to have some basic facts with me. One, I am deeply in love with on Seto Kaiba.   
  
Number two and probably most importantly, he is gay. Three, I have new hope that he can and does return  
  
certain feelings for me. It will definitely be a great da... wait... last time I said that, the day sucked,  
  
well it sucked until lunch, but no more bad luck for me, and no more bad days because Seto kissed me.  
  
.  
  
I suddenly felt like doing a jig, but refrained from doing so because guys don't do jigs when they're   
  
happy, but I have to admit, I did have a little bounce to my step while walking to school.  
  
.  
  
I'm early. Actually I must be extremely early to school because absolutely no one else is here. I   
  
could swear that I set the alarm at the right time, and got up at the usual time, but still, no one is here,  
  
and in fact the school is closed.  
  
.  
  
Just then I hear a car screech to a stop.  
  
.  
  
I turn around, and who else would it be, but Seto Kaiba and his infamous black limousine. The window is  
  
rolled down.  
  
.  
  
Seto has this smirk on that means he knows something I don't know, "So, mutt" - damn I think, he's back   
  
to his old self again - "you forget how to read a calendar?"  
  
.  
  
'Oh shit' it hit me right then, it's Saturday, and here I am saying it will be a good day, and I'm going  
  
to school on a Saturday, and not only that, I get caught by my crush.  
  
.  
  
"Shut up, Kaiba," was the only thing I could think up while still trying to hide a blush, "Where are you  
  
going anyways?"  
  
.  
  
"Work, pup," - something about the way he said pup didn't make me as mad as his other dog comments usually  
  
do, and he surprises me again by adding, "Do you want a ride anywhere?"  
  
.  
  
Once again, the great, sexy as hell, Seto Kaiba stuns me into silence. He opens his door, and I slide in  
  
rather ungracefully as I trip on the curb and land on him.  
  
.  
  
It's a rather compromising position, and Seto, being the only clear headed person in the back seat of the   
  
limo, takes advantage of the situation, and kisses me. I immediately respond, and I was so engrossed with   
  
Seto and his warm lips, skilled tongue, and body pressed up against mine that I didn't notice the driver getting  
  
out, closing the door, and driving to my house, until Seto pulled away from me.  
  
.  
  
I whine in protest feeling the loss of Seto from on top of my body. I try to pull him down on me again, but   
  
only manage to receive another short kiss from him.  
  
.  
  
"We're at your place," He says rather breathlessly.  
  
.  
  
"My place? How do you know where I live?" It did seem suspicious, but I actually didn't care, I just wanted  
  
to feel him on me again.  
  
.  
  
"I just do," He answers shortly, "I have to get to work" - I feel a little used and it would seem that he's just  
  
discarding me after one make out session, until he pulls something out of his pocket and continues, "but I'll see   
  
you soon." He says handing me a box.  
  
.  
  
I get out of the car, kiss him one last time, just in case he changes his mind and wants to leave me like   
  
yesterday's newspaper. As I watch the car leave, I open the box and pull out a silver chain with a pendant  
  
shaped like a bone with the inscription...  
  
.  
  
"My puppy,  
  
Property of Seto Kaiba"  
  
.  
  
In smaller print on the other side was inscribed,   
  
.  
  
"I'll always be here to make sure that all your days do get better."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Just what I figured it would be, mindless ramble about nothing in particular. No plot, no action, no   
  
"action", what is there. It's just one of those stories that just happen to circulate for no apparent  
  
reason. There's not even a good part! Damn. Even i'm disappointed, maybe next time.  
  
.  
  
R/R please  
  
.  
  
Oh yeah, after skimming this again, I asked myself, why would Seto even do that? hmm... why? I dunno. 


End file.
